nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure
Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure is a Game Boy Advance game based on the Dragon Ball manga and anime series. Gameplay Story Mode The Story Mode follows Goku as he goes on the adventure of his lifetime. There are many items to collect in the game, most of which are hidden. Items can include those that increase the player's health and/or ki, the Dragon Balls, or objects such as Master Roshi's sunglasses and Mercenary Tao's cyborg headgear. The player is only able to play as Goku at first. By clearing Goku's Story Mode once, the player is also able to play Story Mode with Krillin. However, with Krillin, you will not get any cutscenes and story, just the levels. The Story Mode cannot be played with any other character. One-On-One Mode A one-on-one fight between the player and the opponent, much like several of the boss battles in the game. This is a free battle where the player can decide which area and how long the fight will be. The player start off with Goku and Krillin, but whenever a one-on-one character in Story Mode is defeated, a personal item of theirs is obtained which unlocks them. Apart from single battles, a Survival Mode can be unlocked by completing both Goku and Krillin's Story Mode. In this mode, the player is placed in a tournament and can select any of the characters that have been unlocked. Versus Mode The multiplayer mode of the game, where 2 players can compete against each other with most of the options available in One-on-One Mode. Extra Mode The Extra Mode unlocked after the player has completed Goku's Story Mode. In Extra Mode, all the levels in Story Mode are revisited (without the cutscenes). The player will have all of the levels available at the start, rather than having to go through them in order. There are two primary objectives to complete: #All of the red doors seen throughout the levels can now be opened, and a greater amount of items are placed in the stages. Minigames can be unlocked by finding all 54 items. However, as an inverse, the special doors in the original mode all may contain other bonuses, as well as some collectibles only in Extra Mode. #The Extra Mode Character List shows 29 characters that the player can use in Extra Mode, including Goku and Krillin. Most of them have a corresponding portrait hidden in one of the levels, that must be found to unlock the character for use. It is recommended to play through Extra Mode as each character and learn all their moves. Playable Characters *Goku *Bear Thief *Oolong *Yamcha *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Krillin *Giran *Nam *Jackie Chun *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Staff Officer Black *Spike *Gohan *Chiaotzu *Tien *Tambourine *Drum *King Piccolo *Cyborg Tao *Boar Bandit *Dog-Wolf *Flying Camera *Pilaf Machine *Red Ribbon Army Dog Soldier *Ukulele Reception Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Licensed games Category:Anime games Category:2004 video games Category:2005 video games Category:Dimps games Category:Banpresto games Category:Atari games Category:Bandai games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Game Boy Advance games